Be My Tutor
by PK-Jenny
Summary: "I need your help." "With what?" "Teach me math." "Huh?" "Be my tutor."
1. Prologue

Be My Tutor

_"I need your help." "With what?" "Teach me math." "Huh?" "Be my tutor."_

Prologue

...

I was in some deep shi- crap right now. I gaped at the results of our most recent test. The names of the students were listed alphabetically by last name. My eyes scrolled down until they reached my name. _Akari [insert last name here, use your imagination]…_ I couldn't believe it. _F_…

This had to be some sort of mistake…right? I mean, seriously, an '_F_'? It's not like I was shooting for an 'A' or anything, but I wanted, at least, a decent grade. Math was definitely _not_ my strongest subject, I know that- heck! The whole world knew that! Okay, not the whole world, but a lot of people knew not to ever, and I mean, _ever_, copy answers from my math homework. And that really says something about me.

I'm not mentally retarded, mind you. I'm not good at math, but I'm not _that_ bad! It was a typo, right? This can't possibly be correct…It couldn't be correct! There's no way I'm going to repeat algebra 2. No way in hell.

...

**This was a really short prologue (heck, I think this a/n is longer than the actual chapter). Anyways, I know I got 3 other stories that aren't finished yet and are being neglected right now.**

**But my laptop go fixed (yay!), so I was looking through my "Documents" folder. I found this in there. It's kinda old, so I decided to take it and edit it a little. So here it is! As I said, it's kinda old, so it's kinda crappy. It wasn't completed when I found it (there were only 3 finished chapters), so I'm going to finish it myself. But I'm not sure what to do with the ending. This is so old that I don't remember what I wanted to do with the ending.**

**So, I'll think about it as I go along. If you have any ideas, I'd like to hear them. For now, enjoy these really old (but newly edited) chapters!**

**-**Jenny


	2. Lesson One

Be My Tutor

_"I need your help." "With what?" "Teach me math." "Huh?" "Be my tutor."_

Lesson Number One

...

A tutor? That's what my math teacher and counselor suggested. My teacher said if I could get an 'A' on the finals, it would give me maybe a 'C' or 'D,' around that area. If I don't, I'll fail the class and have to repeat it. But…a _tutor_? Am I really that dumb? I'm only bad at math, okay?

But, how am I going to find someone willing to teach me math?

…

"How did I end up with you?"

Chase scoffed. "Is that any way to speak to your tutor? Besides, you make it seem like you're the only one suffering. Think about how I feel right now."

"Whatever," replied Akari, unable to think of a smartass comeback.

"Let's try this problem," said Chase. "Let's say we add a bed. Subtract some clothes. Divide your legs. And multiply!" He said this with a perverted grin on his face.

"That…has got to be the most disgusting AND disturbing thing I've ever heard in my entire life."

"But this is math."

"It's more like sex ed."

"Well, the answer can't be 'no.' It's gotta be a number. So, how many kids?" He then winked.

"…You're kidding, right?" She looked at him. He looked pretty serious about it.

Chase then burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face! You _actually_ believed me! You are stupid! Man, no wonder you need help with math!"

Akari, of course, didn't find this funny at all, not one bit. She grabbed him roughly by his shirt collar and pulled him closely, so he could see her face. "I'm going to _KILL_ you…" she said with hatred in her voice. She then loosened her grip and let go. "Get out of my house, Chase!"

"Then who's gonna help you with math-"

"NOW!"

She threw him and his things out and slammed her front door shut. "Um…yeah, I-I got things to do anyways…so I'll talk to you tomorrow…?" He yelled, his voice trying to get through the door to her. "Well…Bye!" And with that, he jogged off, struggling to keep his stuff inside his backpack.

Akari sighed. "Great, I just lost my tutor."

_Lesson Number__ One: Don't let Chase be your tutor._


	3. Lesson Two

Be My Tutor

_"I need your help." "With what?" "Teach me math." "Huh?" "Be my tutor."_

Lesson Number Two

...

"I feel so bad for you, Akari," said Kathy. She, along with Renee, Candace, and Luna, was trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah, that's just…bad," said Luna, unable to think of a better adjective. "You are really bad at math though, no offense."

"When people say 'no offense,' that actually makes it offensive, you know," I replied. "But, you're right."

"Sorry…" apologized Luna.

"It's fine. It's not like it's your fault or anything. I'm the one who failed the test."

"I hate to tell you this, Akari, but Luke got a 'D,'" said Renee.

I stopped in my tracks. Are you kidding me? "Gawd, I must be really stupid if _Luke_ got a better grade than me!"

"I-I can t-t-tutor you if y-you want m-me to, A-Akari," Candace added shyly.

"Candace, she has to be able to hear and understand what you're saying in order for you to tutor her," said the younger sister. "Besides, we have to help Grandma manage the store after school."

"Oh, r-right," said Candace.

"Are you sure none of you guys can tutor me?" I asked once more.

"I have to take care of the farm animals," said Renee.

"Renee, you're probably just saying that to hide the fact that you have a date with Toby!" At the sound of his name, Renee blushed slightly.

"Kathy, stop teasing," I said while smiling. They would look cute together. I just hope she doesn't mind cooking fish for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. "So, what's your excuse?" I asked Kathy.

"I have to wait tables at the bar." Right, like I haven't heard that excuse before. But, it's true. She does. I remember the last time she used that excuse. She was actually on a date with Owen. How could I not have seen that one coming?

"Wasn't Chase tutoring you?" asked Luna.

That reminds me. I still have to kill him for tricking me like that. "He was," I replied.

"What do you mean by 'was'?"

"He didn't teach me anything. He's a good-" I thought back to what he did yesterday. "…actually, a _horrible_ friend, and he makes an even worse tutor. That's why I need a new tutor."

"Chase is your friend? I thought you hated each other," said Kathy. "You guys really make it seem like it when you're in the same room."

"Well, I would say we're either bad friends or good rivals… He says he hates me, but it's Chase. You never know if he really means it or not."

Then the bell rang.

"Well, good luck finding a new tutor," said Renee. "See ya!" Everyone else said their good-byes except Luna. We were in the same homeroom.

"So, what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"I don't know anymore…" Stupid math. I have A's and some B's in my other classes. I just don't understand math.

We entered the classroom and sat in our usual seats. We took attendance as usual, and after that, everyone talked to their friends as usual. Something unusual has to happen. Right now.

I looked around the room and found exactly what I was looking for.

I got out of my seat and walked over to him.

Feeling my presence, he stopped reading his book and looked me square in the eye. "What?" he groaned.

"I need your help." I tried my best not to sound desperate.

"With what?" He sounded pretty surprised about it.

"Teach me math."

"Huh?"

"Be my tutor."

Our little conversation had brought attention to ourselves. At least half the class must have been staring at us. I'm honestly not surprised. No one ever spoke to Gill, or at least, _I've_ never heard anyone speak to him.

He must have taken notice as well because after that he said, "We'll talk details later." And with that, he continued reading his book.

I just stood there by him, not really sure what to do next. "Do you need something else?" he asked, annoyed.

What a jerk. Well, maybe he's just not the socializing kind of type. "Actually, no-"

"Then leave." Never mind, he's a jerk.

I went back to my seat next to Luna. "I can't believe you just did that," she said. "Do you know who you just talked to? You talked to Gill Hamilton, who is probably without a doubt, the smartest person in the whole wor-" I gave her a look. "…Okay, maybe not the whole world but, at least, on the entire island. I understand that you need _serious_ help with math, but couldn't you have picked someone more sociable?"

"What's wrong with picking Gill? You said it yourself. He's smart."

"Yeah, but I wish you picked someone else. I thought this would be a good opportunity."

"For what?"

"For you to get a boyfriend. Gill is…well, you understand. He doesn't even seem remotely interested in girls. If I were you, I would have picked someone more friendly." She crossed her arms and gave me a small pout.

"Even if I _did_ want a boyfriend, which I don't, I wouldn't even know who to pick."

"Why too many guys you like?" Luna asked, giggling.

I glared at her. "No. I just can't picture myself with any of them. Besides, I have to focus on passing Algebra 2. I don't have time for boys. Right now, passing is more important."

"You're so stubborn."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. Thank you very much."

…

Finally, the last bell. School was over, and I could go home.

"Akari!" Okay, after this…

I turned around, and oh, would you look at that…it was Chase. "What?" I spat with malice.

"Ready for our study session?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Oh, how I wanted to leave a bruise on that face of his.

Before I could even reply, I heard another voice. "Akari!"

"Hey Gill," said Chase. "What brings you here?"

"Her," he pointed a finger at me. Chase gave him a strange look to which Gill replied with, "I'm her tutor."

Chase looked back at me. "Well, does that answer your question?"

"You replaced me with him?" he asked, clutching his shirt where his heart was…or where it should be if he had one.

"Considering what you did yesterday, I kind of had to. Actually, I really had no choice. You didn't teach me anything yesterday."

"Because you were being so damn difficult!"

"Are you kidding? You didn't even try to teach me!"

"I didn't think I had to. I mean, come on, how hard can math be?" Oh my gawd, Chase… you are so stupid. Math is hard, or at least, for me it is. What'd you think you were there for? God, I'm starting to wonder, who's smarter 'cause it's definitely not him…

"What do you mean, 'I didn't think I had to'? You were supposed to teach me math! Why else would you be there?"

Gill, tired of watching us argue, yelled at us, "Hopefully, if you two are done arguing, we can move along! Chase, if you're going to tutor her, at least, try to do it right!"

"Yeah!" I joined in.

"And you…" said Gill. "Shut up, so we can leave already. Otherwise, I'll rethink this whole tutoring thing!"

"Yeah!" mocked Chase. I shot daggers at him…not literally, but I wish.

"Fine…" I walked away, feeling defeated, with Gill following behind. Oh, just you wait, Chase…just you wait…

_Lesson Number Two: Even though Gill doesn't talk a lot, he sure makes some smartass comments._


	4. Lesson Three

Be My Tutor

_"I need your help." "With what?" "Teach me math." "Huh?" "Be my tutor."_

Lesson Number Three

...

I unlocked the door, and we stepped inside. I sighed to myself. Let the tutoring begin… "Gill, I think we should start with-"

"Not so fast," said Gill. "We're talking details first."

"What kind of details?"

"I help you, you help me."

"Okay, let me get this straight. You want _me_ to help _you_?"

"Yes," replied Gill. "In exchange for tutoring you, you have to help me get a date with Luna. She's your friend, right?"

"Yeah, but do you really need my help?"

"If I didn't, would I be asking you?" I glared at him. Stupid smartass…wait, that's an oxymoron.

"Well, I just don't know-"

"If you don't help me, I won't tutor you. Let me date Luna, or fail algebra 2. Take your pick."

"Uhh…" Clearly unhappy with my response, Gill started to gather his things. "Wait, are you leaving already?"

"Yes. If you're going to be so indecisive about it, I have no reason to be here." He had finished packing up and was heading for the door.

"Wait!" I caught his attention, but he didn't even bother to look at me. "…I'll do it."

…

"Eh? Gill's your new tutor?" yelled Kathy.

"Yeah…"

"Huh, I wonder how Chase will react…" wondered Renee. I thought back to after school yesterday. He didn't seem happy about it, but who cares? It was Chase.

"Why'd you pick Gill?" asked Kathy.

"He's smart."

"Hmm, good point. He's taking a higher level math class, Geometry/Trigonometry, and he's probably the only person smart enough to help you get an 'A' on the finals."

I glared at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you're currently failing the class, Akari. It's gonna be hard to bring your grade up. You're going to have to really try and study a lot every day. You got some serious work to do."

I was mad, but it was true. Getting an 'A' on the finals sounded impossible for me. How could I bring my failing grade up to a passing grade so suddenly? I sure hope Gill's a good teacher. Otherwise, I could kiss passing algebra 2 good-bye. Well, I guess I could-

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I screamed and turned around, only to find a smirk plastered onto Chase's smug face. "God damn it, Chase! You interrupted my train of thought!"

"Or lack thereof…" he said with a chuckle. I glared at him, hoping it would make him disappear, but we all know that's not going to happen. Sigh…

"Up yours…" He laughed again. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I'm not allowed to be in school? I need an education, too… Between the two of us, the one who shouldn't be allowed in school should be you. Unlike you, I can actually comprehend what we learn in class." Oh, I was _NOT_ going to take that from him…

"You know what, Chase?"

"What?" he asked, smirking as usual.

"You're just an egotistical bastard. You think you're so tough, but I think it's all just a charade to hide the fact that maybe deep down inside you're really just a pansy! Let it be known that picking on a girl does _not_ make you look tough, so piss off!" And with that I stomped off with my usual "I'm pissed off, so don't talk to me!" look.

Half of my schedule consists of classes I have with Chase, meaning I see him for half of the school day every day, excluding weekends and holidays of course. But today, he didn't dare speak to me again. Smart boy.

When I exited the school, ready to go home, I spotted Gill leaning against the school, hands in his pockets and the same facial expression he always wore. Was he waiting for me?

"What took you so long?" he asked me, sounding pretty irritated.

"I had to get some things outta my locker."

He made a "hmph" sound and started walking ahead of me. I simply followed, not wanting to get on his bad side.

"Um, Gill, we were supposed to turn here," I said, pointing toward the other direction.

"We're going to my house this time."

"What?"

"Any objections?"

"Well, no-"

"Then, let's go." I guess I really had no choice. If I refused, he probably wouldn't tutor me. My only option was to appease him until this tutoring business was done.

As we walked up the path to his home, I felt my heart beat faster and faster, and it became harder to breathe. All in all, I was scared…

You may think I'm overreacting, but think about it. What lies ahead of me? What could be in that house of his? Dead bodies? Ghosts? …_Monsters_? You're probably thinking, "Oh, Akari, you're so silly…It's just Gill."

Well, I barely knew the guy. Except for the fact that he's kinda antisocial, he seemed pretty normal, yeah… But who knows? What if this guy is actually insane? I know he was at my house yesterday, but I'd rather be at my house than his. Here, in his home, I was trapped and at his mercy.

I started to rethink everything. Was passing algebra 2 worth it?

"Are you coming in or not?" I snapped out of it when I heard Gill's voice. I looked at him.

…And I nodded.

I walked in, and he closed the door behind me. Huh…I guess I was overreacting. In fact, his house looked amazing! There was everything you would expect to find in a rich person's home. He must have caught me looking because then he said, "Nice, huh?" And he actually said it with a smile! For once, Gill Hamilton actually smiled! I can't believe I'm going to say this, but he can be pretty cute sometimes.

I returned the smile. "Yes, it is."

"Well, who do we have here?" I felt my body stiffen. That was definitely not Gill's voice. I slowly turned around to see who, or what, it was, and I honestly regretted it. "Why, hello there, Akari!"

There it was. I knew this house wasn't perfect. There behind me stood this house's one flaw…the monster, also known as Mayor Hamilton. Sometimes I forgot he lived here…

Not that he was scary or anything, well, he kind of is, but he was too nice. He was too nice for comfort. He was also a little strange. He was just too weird to be a normal human.

"Father, shouldn't you be at work?" I looked at the two of them. They were too different.

"…Maaaybee, maybe not," he said, slightly rocking on his heels. "Uh, anyways, what are _you two_ doing here?" he asked with a goofy grin.

"I'm tutoring Akari…"

"Oh really?" he asked, still smiling.

"Yes," grumbled Gill.

"Ok then. Have fun _you two_!" And then he left. He didn't leave the house though. He just left us and went into the kitchen. I swear I heard him giggle though.

Gill took my hand and started dragging me. Boy, he sure is impatient…

He stopped and dropped my hand. "Okay, you're too heavy."

"I'm not fat!"

"I never said you were," he calmly said, "but now that you mention it, you are a little round in the middle." He snickered.

My lip poked out into a pout, and I stomped my foot angrily. "Mmmm!"

"A little childish, don't you think?" He asked with a small smile. He rolled his eyes. "Come on…" I followed him into his room.

It was exactly what I thought it would be…minus the skeletons. I have a weird imagination, yes…

It was nice and neat, and his room only held the necessities: a bed, a night table, a lamp, an alarm clock, a dresser, a closet, a bookcase, and a desk covered with papers, books, and a computer.

He grabbed the chair at his desk and sat in it. "You can sit, you know…unless you prefer standing." I looked around the room a bit more. There were no chairs, so I hesitated to sit on his bed. As I advanced closer, I stopped in front of it. I looked at Gill, who probably thought I was crazy. Finally understanding that was my way of being polite and asking permission, he nodded, "Oh, right. Sorry, there are no chairs."

I placed my messenger bag on the floor and sat at the foot of his bed. It felt kind of awkward, me being in his room. "Sooo…?" I began.

"Well, what do you need help with?"

"Math."

"I know that. Be more specific. What exactly do you need help with in math?"

"Everything." He sighed and brought his chair closer. An awkward silence filled the room. "Sooo…" Why do I keep saying that? "…when did you start liking Luna?"

That certainly caught him off guard. His face held a slight blush. "N-none of your business…"

"Well…how am I going to help?"

I looked at him. He must have been thinking the same thing. "…We'll talk about it after this tutoring session." He took my algebra 2 book out of my bag. "I guess we'll have to start with chapter one, right?"

I nodded, and he began looking through it.

"This is basically just some review from algebra 1. You understand equations, right?"

I nodded again.

"Inequalities?"

Nod.

"All right then. Do you know how to use the distributive property?"

Nothing. "…Kind of."

Gill took a notebook out of my bag. It was green and had a label reading, "Math" and my name. He skimmed through the pages. I felt a blood rise to my face. I really didn't want him to look through it. I only had a few problems scribbled in there. It consisted mostly of doodles. He stopped at today's entry. He looked at it and said, "You have quite a colorful vocabulary…" My face got darker. I knew he was referring to the profanities. He turned to a blank page. He took out a pencil and wrote something down. "Try solving this problem," he said, handing me the notebook.

_5(x-2) = -4(2x+7) + x_

I stared at it. Then I looked up at him. His arms were crossed against his chest, and he had a blank look on his face, waiting for me to solve it. I tapped the pencil against my head, one of the many gestures I use to show that I'm either concentrating on something or I'm pretending to think to make it look like I know what I'm doing. This time it was the latter.

"Use the distributive property…" said Gill.

Okay, so that means I just have to…uh…wait, how do I do that?

Gill sighed. He got up and sat next to me on his bed. He snatched the pencil out of my hand and took the notebook. "Let me put this in a way so simple even you could understand… Think of the equal sign as a wall that divides the equation. Let's look at the first half, which would be…?" He waited for me to fill the blank.

"5 times the quantity of x minus 2…"

"Correct. You can use the distributive property to multiply a polynomial by a monomial." I looked at him as if he was crazy. "…You multiply the quantity of x minus 2 by 5." Stare. "Five times x..." he said and waited for me to finish.

"Five times x equals…5x…?" I said with uncertainty in my voice.

"Yes. Then you multiply 5 by negative 2."

"Negative ten…"

"Yes. Then you add 5x and negative 10."

"5x minus 10…"

"Good. Now do the same for the second half."

I wrote 5x – 10 under the original problem. Then I thought about what Gill just told me. Okay… Negative four times 2x…negative 8x. Negative four times seven…negative 28. Then I wrote -8x – 28 + x.

"Now combine like terms." _…What?_ I looked over at Gill again. "Look at the right half. Combine negative 8x and x."

"Negative 7x…?"

"Yes…"

I looked at what I currently had written down. _5x – 10 = -7x – 28_ I knew what to do now. I quickly scribbled it down and showed Gill my answer. _X = -3/2_

"Correct." I fist pumped in a celebratory fashion. Gill chuckled. "Okay, now let's try linear equations." I stopped celebrating. Damn… I sat back down and waited for Gill to write down another problem.

After two, maybe three, hours of studying, we finished chapter one…finally. I looked at the clock. "Gill, it's a Friday night. Let's go out and do something…"

He was writing in his man diary, but he stopped to look up at me. "What do you have in mind?"

"Wanna go shopping?"

"No…"

"We can go see _Luna_ at the tailors!" I sang.

He thought about it. He closed the book and put his pen off to the side. "You'll help me, right?"

"Of course, study buddy!"

He rolled his eyes. "Let's go…"

"Where are you two going?" asked Mayor Hamilton as we walked toward the front door.

"We're just going out…" grumbled Gill.

"You mean like a date?"

"No, we're just going shopping."

"And maybe hang out with some friends," I added.

Gill went out first. I was about to follow suit when Hamilton tapped my shoulder. "Bring him home as late as you want. Have fun, okay?"

I think he was trying to imply something in there, but I just nodded and left.

"Ready to go?" asked Gill.

"Yeah, let's go." We headed toward Sonata Tailoring. Gill opened the door to allow me to go in first.

"Hi Akari!" greeted Luna. When she noticed Gill was with me, she said, "Oh…um, hey Gill." She leaned toward me and whispered, "Can I talk to you over there for a minute?"

She took me to the other side of shop. "Akari, why are you hanging out with Gill?"

"It's a long story, and I can't even tell you all of it."

A sly grin made its way onto her face. "Are you two on a date?"

"What? Hell no!" I whisper-yelled.

"All right…"

"Anyways, it's a Friday night. I'm bored. I wanted to do some shopping, maybe go to the bar later to see Kathy. Wanna come?" I was hoping she'd say "yes." If she did, I could leave her and Gill alone while I talk to Kathy. That way it wouldn't seem like I set her up or anything.

"Sure! Lemme ask Candace and Grandma first."

"Okay, take your time. I'm gonna look around for awhile…"

I walked back toward Gill. "Hey Gill…" I whispered.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing…" I lied. "Anyways, we're going to Brass Bar-"

"Oh, and you're also a drunk? That's nice…"

I glared at him. "No. I want to go see Kathy. If I talk with her, that'll leave you and Luna alone."

"She's coming with us?"

"Yep! Besides, I'm hungry…" I said, holding my stomach. I went up to my tippy toes, trying to see over his shoulder. "What are you looking at?"

He turned a little, blocking my view. "N-nothing…"

"Don't lie…" God, I'm such a hypocrite. "I know you're looking at something."

"Just forget it, okay?"

I pouted. "Fine…"

Luna came skipping toward us. "Candace and Grandma said I could go. Lemme go get my stuff."

The two of us nodded. I walked toward the cash register counter. "Hello Shelly!"

"Hello Akari. Do you need something?"

"No, I'm just looking around." A spinning display case (you know, the kind in stores that usually hold accessories, jewelry, and whatnot) caught my eye. I span it around a bit, browsing through it. There were all sorts of accessories in it, but one that really stood out to me was this wristband. It was thick but not too thick. It was just right. It was blue and plaid, and it had a thin silver chain with charms going around it. Basically, it was a really nice wristband.

I took my wallet out of my back pocket and checked how much money I had. I only carried enough for dinner…god damn it.

I put my wallet away. I was about to tell Luna and Gill I was ready to leave when I saw them actually talking to each other! I smiled and decided to wait outside for them.

No sooner had I come outside, Luna did too thus bringing Gill as well.

"Hey guys!" said Kathy.

"Hi Kathy!" I noticed Owen was with her, too. "Hi Owen!"

He waved. "Hey!"

Luna picked a table and sat down at it. Kathy and Owen joined her, leaving only one open seat left. I made a subtle gesture for Gill to sit there, and I just sat at a table next to them.

I actually wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now, so I rested my head on the table. I spaced out and didn't notice that Kathy was waiting for me to order something. "I'll have…whatever the special is today, I guess…"

"What kind of drink?"

"Water."

"Don't you want a cocktail?"

"Kathy, I'm not old enough to drink."

"Oh, who'll find out?"

"No, water, please…"

"Such a spoilsport…" Don't worry. She was kidding. It's sort of an inside joke between us. One time I accidently drank a cocktail because I thought it was juice in a fancy glass. I got drunk (yes, my alcohol tolerance is really low), and Kathy won't let go of it. Now, she always asks me if I want to order a cocktail.

I was chewing on a straw absentmindedly while the others talked. I must have been really out of it because when I stopped my food was already in front of me.

My mouth started to water a little. Chase is a good cook, I'll give him that, but he's a horrible person. "Mind if I sit here?" And speak of the devil…

"Yes, I mind."

He ignored my comment. "Why are you sitting alone?"

"I'm not sitting alone. My friends are right there." I pointed toward them.

"But you're sitting at this table by yourself. You're alone."

"Screw you…"

I was about to eat, but my fork ended up stabbing the table instead. Why that no good son of a-

"People who insult me don't get to eat my food," he teased, holding the plate over his head. I scowled at him. "Go ahead, say something…"

I didn't want to say this, but I was hungry as hell. And when I'm hungry, I get pissed! And when someone takes away my food when I'm hungry, I get hella pissed! "Chase, do you have a death wish?"

"No."

"Then give me my food."

"Not until you say something nice to me."

"You're very pulchritudinous…" I spat with malevolence. I hated to say it, but I guess in some weird, twisted way it was kind of true.

"Why, thank you!" Damn it! He knew what that word meant? I was hoping he didn't… He handed the plate back to me. "I didn't know that's what you thought of me."

"Are you kidding? I just wanted my food back."

"Of course…" He looked away. "Akari…will you go out with me?"

_Lesson Number Three: Always order food to go..._

**What do you think will happen? What do you _want_ to happen? Because I don't know the answer to either questions...**

**In case you were wondering though, I think the characters in this story are either freshmen or sophomores...somewhere around that age, I guess. Oh well, not that is matters or anything...right?**


	5. Lesson Four and Five

_**EDIT: 12/2/11, I think I fixed most of the typos, but I don't know for sure… Definitely got the name problem fixed though**_

_8/07/11_

_To skip this author's note: Hit Ctrl + F, then type "jenny," and click next_

_Aggghhh! I've been inactive for, what? A year? Maybe even longer...I dunno._

_If I still have any readers left out there, you guys probably hate me._

_Even these few chapters I wrote (and am still writing) here cannot make up for it, no matter how sorry I am, and I am really, REALLY sorry..._

_I actually wrote these starting at 3 in the morning due to the fact that I just could NOT sleep at all! I don't even feel tired! Not a bit! Besides, what can I say? Inspiration hit? I mean, it had to have if I actually wrote a few chapters without feeling forced to. It is currently 5 a.m. now while I'm writing this author's note, and I think I'm gonna keep writing some more chapters before I feel like stopping and going on another indefinite hiatus (and w/o leaving a message too)..._

_I'm still not tired! Why am I not tired? I should be tired! My brother is snoring very loudly! I want to sleep but can't!_

_Aaarrrrrrggggghh! I can't upload these chapters right away though b/c I can't turn on the computer! I'll wake people up, so it'll probably be much later in the day (or maybe even days later...I can't say for sure...) when you people see this...IF people see this..._

_I'm not expecting them to..._

_In case you're wondering how I'm writing this w/o a computer, I'm using my cell phone. Yep, that's right. I'm typing everything out on my cell phone now since I can't seem to trust a laptop anymore... :I_

_It's kinda cool actually. I'm using this program called QuickOffice (not like any of you care...), and it's like a very, very simple version of OpenOffice or Microsoft Word for a cell phone. All my documents are saved as .doc files, too! :D_

_It has other features that I don't use too much as well._

_It can make power point presentations, and I'm not exactly sure, but it makes .xls (is it Microsoft Excel that uses those files?) files, too. It's pretty cool, but I never use them...just the typing part._

_This is a long author's note, I'm sorry..._

_I just feel so bad for abandoning all my stories and for not updating at all in forever that I just wanna talk a lot, and I'm just so bored and insomniac (I'm pretty sure that can also be used as an adj.)._

_I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this storyline..._

_Maybe it would help if you guys voted in the poll on my profile...hint hint..._

_I don't know what to say now... :I_

_I guess I'll just apologize again like I always do: I'm so sorry, you guys..._

_Please enjoy this next chapter as much as I did!_

_Now, to end this happily for a change instead of being pessimistic!_

_If you're happy, and you know it, clap your hands~! *clap clap*_

_..._

_I think there's something seriously wrong with me... ;_;_

_NEED...SLEEP!_

_-Love, PK-Jenny (or just Jenny :D)_

**-BMT sounds like BLT-**

* * *

Be My Tutor

_"I need your help." "With what?" "Teach me math." "Huh?" "Be my tutor."_

Lesson Number Three

-/-

Chase's words continued to float through my mind, even through the entire night.

I couldn't get a wink of sleep last night, so I probably looked like hell, not that I was trying to please anyone to begin with...

It was now 7:23 a.m., and I was still thinking about him and his words and that grin on his face..._oh, that face..._

...

What? Did you think I was swooning over him? 'Cause I wasn't. Sure, he was handsome, and I definitely wasn't the only one who thought that, and- wait...

I-I mean...he was _ugly_... a-and _fat_. Besides, he was, uh...weak, no muscle at all... 'Cause you know, he was _fat_.

...And, you probably think I'm shitting you, right?

Damn, let's face it: Chase was _not _ugly...

I shook my head violently. _Ew, go away!_

I got dizzy and stopped. I held my head in my hand and sighed.

"I have to stop thinking about him..."

I walked to the water fountain and pressed my hand to the cold silver button.

The spout of water shot farther than expected, splashing my face. I immediately released the button, and the stream of water continued to trail down my shirt due to the decreasing pressure.

"Well, that solved my headache problem at least, but I got an even bigger problem at hand..." My eyes trailed down until I caught sight of an "Out of order" sign hanging on the water fountain. _God dammit!_

I facepalmed... Because describing how dumb that was in words just doesn't work.

I kicked the hunk of metal in frustration. "I probably would have noticed that if I wasn't wasting all my time thinking about that stupid bastard!" I tried my best to compose myself and ignore all the stares I was getting. They were all staring because of at least one of the following reasons:

1. I got sprayed by a water fountain because I was too dense to read the clearly obvious sign hanging on it.

2. My face was dripping, and my shirt was soaking wet.

3. I kicked the water fountain and was now actually yelling at it.

4. I just cursed out loud and continued cursing...at the water fountain.

5. I naturally stick out like a sore thumb.

6. All of the above/Basically, I looked like an idiot...

"What the hell happened to your shirt?" Speak of the devil...

"The stupid water fountain sprayed me..." I glared at him, mentally shooting arrows at his head. _Headshot'd! _This was all his stupid fault after all... He didn't know it, but it was.

"Oh...Well, it looks like you peed yourself."

"How does it look like I peed myself? The stain's on my shirt not my pants!"

He stood there and thought for a moment.

"...You didn't aim right."

"I can't _AIM!_ I'm a girl!"

"Whoa, someone has a dirty mind..."

_You better be talking about yourself there..._ I thought to myself and then retorted, "Well, how else can a person aim when pissing?"

"..."

_Yeah, that's right, biiiooooootch...I totally own you..._

"...With a water bottle."

_What. The. Hell._

I wanted to ask him if he was retarded or something but decided not to. He'd probably fire the exact same question back, not forgetting to add the fact that I was _failing _math...ugh.

"Never mind, I don't have the time for this..."

"Akari, wait!"

I didn't even bother waiting for him to catch up. In fact, I didn't want him to catch up. I didn't wanna talk to him at all or see his face.

Unfortunately for me, he eventually did catch me. Damn his tall stature... He put a hand on my shoulder to stop me from trying to run away again. "You're a terrible friend..." he muttered.

"I could say the exact same thing to you," I replied.

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

I punched him in the arm. "Ouch! Damn, you're really pissed! What happened?"

Was he serious?

"'What happened?' Chase, you _actually_ have the nerve to be asking me that? Are you stupid? _You_ happened!"

"...Excuse me?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember what happened last night!"

"Jeez, you're upset about _that?_ Really?"

I was too pissed to even speak, let alone look at him.

Silence...

I took a quick glance at him.

Nothing. No expression or emotion whatsoever.

"..." Chase looked at me with glassy eyes. "So, what? You just suddenly went back to hating me like you did when we first met three years ago? And, you didn't even think about telling me this? Did you forget or something?"

Okay, now he was just putting words in my mouth...

"Akari, what am I to you? 'Cause I just don't know anymore..." His expression softened, changing to one of concern.

I sighed. "Stop getting so sappy... I don't completely hate you..."

He didn't seem satisfied with that answer. "...You hate me?" Crap, he was taking this more seriously than he usually did.

The guilt started to consume me. I couldn't look him in the eye. I simply turned around, my back doing all the confrontation while my lips simply mumbled words. "What does it matter? We 'hate' each other all the time. We show our friendship through hate. That's just how we roll. So...chill out, okay?" Okay, so I wasn't the best at comforting people…

"Oh...right. Friends. _Just friends._" He started scratching the back of his head. "...Is that all you wanna be though?"

I decided to just play dumb and stare at him stupidly.

His face started to redden slightly. Clearly, he didn't want to be the one who had to continue, but I wasn't going to let him have his way if he was gonna put me on the spot like that. "Have you ever...I dunno...wanted more than that?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Wow, you're dumber than I thought."

I punched him again in response.

"Okay, good, I still have your attention. Anyways... I was serious about... the _offer_ I proposed last night."

I wasn't sure if he was expecting a reaction out of me, so I continued to stare and listen.

Realizing I wasn't going to say anything anytime soon, he continued to speak his mind, "Akari, I've liked you for over a year now. I thought I was making it pretty clear when I dropped all those hints. I guess I forgot to factor in how dense you were, so my hints were far too subtle for you to get through your thick skull."

Gawd, even when he was trying to confess his romantic feelings for me, he had to sprinkle in insults, didn't he?

"The point is I really like you, and all this time I was waiting, hoping on the slight chance you would get my message and maybe like me back. Sorry for expecting so much outta you...I'll try not to rely on such limited brain power ever again." He started laughing.

...

_The bastard was laughing at me!_

Screw you and your stupid feelings, Chase! :(

I span on my heel and started heading off in the opposite direction. "Well, since that's the end of that, I'm just gonna go to my locker to get my textbooks."

He stopped laughing to say, "W-wait! You're just gonna leave me here like this! After I poured my heart out to you?"

_Yes, I_ _could_ _really_ _feel_ _how_ _heartwarming_ _your_ _confession_ _was..._

"Well, yeah, class starts in like five minutes..."

"You know, I feel like my heart was just ripped out!" he called out after me, hoping _sympathy_ would soon take its course.

"Well, that's rejection for ya, buddy..." Unfortunately for him, _I had none..._

_Lesson Number Four: Chase is and always shall be a jackass... ('cause you know, he's fat)._

-/-

(A/N: I decided that they attend a high school with 6 school days a week Monday through Saturday (w/ a homeroom too) like in Japan or something… Also, the reason why there are two lessons in this chapter is because this started out as two separate chapters, but I decided to stick 'em together, pointless fact, I know.)

-/-

_"I'm Chase."_

_"Hi, it's nice to meet you. My name's Akari. Are you nervous about starting sixth gra-"_

_"What the hell is wrong with your face? Is that s'posed to be a smile?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...I think. I...hate you."_

_-/-_

_*kick* "Psst!" *kick kick* "I said 'PSSSST!'" * kick* "Are you deaf or something?"_

_"Shut up! I'm trying to take a test here, so stop kicking me!"_

_..._

_"Thank you..."_

_..._

_*kick kick* "Psst! What's the answer to number twelve?" *kick*_

_"Ugh..."_

_*kick* "Hey, I said, 'PSSSSSSTT!'"_

_"How does the teacher not notice you trying to cheat?"_

_"Akari! Are you trying to cheat?"_

_"N-no! This isn't what it looks like! Really! It's Chase's fault-"_

_"There's no talking during tests when I'm around! I'm writing you up for this!"_

_"Thanks a lot, Chase..."_

_"Don't mention it."_

_"...I think. I. Hate. You."_

_"Akari!"_

_"S-sorry, sir! Won't happen again, sir!"_

_"...You sound like an idiot."_

_"...Hate. You."_

_-/-_

_"Why do you keep bothering me? I hate you! Just stop following me, and leave me alone! Don't you have any friends?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Uhh...L-look, if I hurt your feelings, I'm sorry, I was just mad-"_

_"Do I look like a pansy?"_

_"Well-"_

_"Don't answer that."_

_"..."_

_"I'm not weak. I'm not gonna get upset that easily..."_

_"...I'm gonna go now."_

_"Wait, why?"_

_"What do you mean 'why?' Why else? You obviously hate me, and I think I hate you, too..."_

_"Well...don'tcha wanna hang out?"_

_"Hang out? You and me? Together?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I said so."_

_"Gimme one good reason why."_

_"..."_

_"Akari..."_

_"...what?"_

_"We're friends now."_

_"Why?"_

_"'__**Why**__?' Why not?"_

_"Give me one good reason why."_

_"Because I said so."_

_"I think I hate you..."_

Why was I recalling all these memories of three years ago?

What was triggering this?

Guilt?

Hell no. I did _not_ feel guilty about rejecting that bastard, Chase...not one bit.

Chase was a hardass. He'd get over it soon enough, and then things can go back to normal...or back to however it was before.

_!_

There goes the final bell...

I gathered my things, got up, and left the classroom like everyone else.

I dropped off my books in my locker, swapping it all for tonight's homework. I double-checked for everything and slammed the locker door shut, revealing an emotionless Chase- _and nearly giving me a heart attack might I add._ How long has he been standing there?

"Akari...tell me. Why do you hate me?"

"It's been three years, Chase. I thought we established this when we first met. I hate you. You hate me. It's a mutual relationship, really."

"No...not _really_. If this truly was a mutual relationship as you say, you'd like me back..."

"No, I think you mean if this was a mutual relationship, you'd be _hating_ me back."

"Stop saying that! _I don't hate you!_ How many times do I have to repeat this? I like you, god dammit!" _Shit, so he was serious..._

"Chase-"

"Reject me? Fine! But, please! Don't hate me! Do you realize how much it hurts to know that the one person you like hates your guts?"

**Of** **course,** **he** **has** **to** **make** **me** **feel** **like** **the** **bad** **guy here...**

"I don't hate your guts..."

"Thank you-"

"I hate everything about you."

**...and he's a smart kid for doing so.**

"...I give up."

"...What?"

"I said I'm giving up, dammit! You're being completely immature about this whole thing, and it's getting on my nerves!"

"I'm getting on your nerves? I believe it's the other way around. Have you seen my friend, Chase? Because he's not the guy I see here... The real Chase would kid around with me, not take everything so seriously like you are! He wouldn't ask me out of _frickin' nowhere_ and screw up my mind! He would be the...the cute, sarcastic, handsome, perverted, smartass bastard of a friend I know and love!" I brought my hand up to my face, shaking my head. _I can't believe I just said all that...It's official. I've completely __**lost my mind.**_

I looked up in embarrassment to see how he would react.

He just stood there, staring at me. The smallest smile tried to creep onto his face, and I watched as it grew into a devious grin. "Youuu-ouu-ou like me!~" he sang.

I tried to hide my face but to no avail. "No, I don't..." I weakly fought back.

"Yes, you doo-oooooo!~"

"No, I never even said that! Chase, _I hate you!_"

He was so ditzy and happy, it didn't even seem to faze him in the slightest... "Sure, you do, Akari, it was implied... I already know you like me!"

"I'm serious! I really _hate_ you!"

He brought his chin up to his face, completely ignoring me. "You know, I didn't know that's what you thought of me..."

"Chase, I HATE YOU!"

"Nope, you like me, and there's no telling me otherwise!"

"Hate you."

I'm starting to wonder who's really the immature one 'cause it sure isn't me...

_Lesson Number Five: Hate is too strong a word..._


End file.
